Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trusses used to support a variety of appliances, such as lights. More specifically, a connector is disclosed for connecting together adjacent trusses.
Description of the Prior Art
Trusses typically have fixed lengths which may be of insufficient length to span the required distance. As a result, a multiple trusses are aligned to extend over the particular span. The trusses are connected together such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,488 wherein identical trusses are connected together at their adjacent ends by mating flanges and removable pins extending through the flanges. Such technique requires the adjacent trusses to be aligned to enable the pins to extend through the end flanges of one truss and the end flanges of the adjacent truss. As a result, time and effort is required to first align the trusses and then hold the trusses in alignment while the removable pins are inserted into the flanges. Disclosed herein is a new connector to be used to connect adjacent trusses which may or may not be in perfect alignment.